


Prom Night

by AuroraLovene



Series: It Started With Just A Glance [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Adopted Kristoff, F/M, High School Prom, Kristanna feels, Modern AU!, high school setting, human!Sitron, human!Sven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/AuroraLovene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff hates prom. It’s just an excuse for rich kids to show off one more time before graduation. But for Anna, he’s willing to endure.<br/>Fifth piece in my AU high school verse!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

The sight of posters for prom strung up in the hallways always made Kristoff roll his eyes, to him the dance was pointless. Just one last chance for rich seniors to flaunt their money; purchasing over the top gowns only meant for one night; before graduation. 

 

However this year was to be different. Looking down to the woman at his elbow he sighed softly. Her eyes were wide, excitement shining in their oceanic depths at the prospect of the festivities. Looking up at the blonde she grinned, and he knew he was doomed. 

"What do I do Sven?!" 

Looking up from his phone the brunette rolled his eyes, propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

"Just go. What else would you do?" 

Glaring over at his companion the blonde threw a box of tissue, nailing the other teen in the side of the head, smiling viciously at his cry of pain. 

"Okay okay I get it." Putting his phone away Sven looked over at his clearly distraught friend. He understood to a point what his friend was upset about, Anna was from wealth and would go out to purchase a beautiful elegant gown, and Kristoff would feel shabby and underdressed at her side. The woman wasn’t vain, quite the opposite. She rarely wore makeup, only a little lip gloss and mascara on most days, but she loved dressing up. Any occasions that called for a fancy dress were automatically her favourite things. 

"Hey man we’ll figure something out. Don’t you still have a tux from Mika’s wedding?" 

Huffing the blonde nodded, a grimace finding it’s way onto his face. 

"It’s not the nicest thing in the world, I mean it was a hand me down from Mark. The jacket doesn’t even fit me anymore." 

"Well if you’d stop building muscle we wouldn’t have this problem." Sven shot grinning wide and ducking the packet of tissues that came sailing across the room. 

"Where are you getting all these Kleenex?!" 

"Anna has allergies." 

Beginning to laugh Sven bent over, slapping his hand down on his knee, tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks. 

Blinking in confusion Kristoff stared at his friend, head cocked slightly to the side. 

"Wait what?" 

"Dude she has you so whipped! You have a stash of tissue just because she has allergies!" Sven hollered, his howls of laughter renewed. 

Standing Kristoff briskly strode into his room, slamming the door behind him. It was obvious his friend didn’t understand the severity of the situation. He wanted to look good for prom. It wasn’t because he was vain, or wanted to show off and be noticed, it was because he wanted Anna to be able to look back in the future and be proud of her senior prom, no matter if they were together still or not. An ill fitting shabby suit wouldn’t even be something he would want to wear, especially not next to whatever beautiful gown he knew Anna would find. He didn’t blame Sven for not understanding, his awkward sort-of-friendship-not-quite-relationship with Sitron was no where near as complicated. Sitron was a racer, an equal to Sven. Kristoff was a pauper in the equation as though Anna were a princess. Hearing a knock on his door he tossed a pillow at the door, his voice scathing. 

"Get out Sven. You’ve done enough ‘helping’ for the night."

The sound of shuffling followed by the door closing met his ears as the brunette left, grumbling under his breath. 

Meeting his mother the next day he stopped short after seeing the look on her face. Sighing softly he understood. 

"Sven told you didn’t he." 

"Do you know what colour her dress is?" Bulda asked as he practically folded his body in half to climb into her small car. 

"I don’t know ma. I never even really asked her to go with me. It was just kind of…a silent mutual acknowledgment that we’re going together." 

Cuffing her sons ear the small dark skinned woman glaring at him. 

"You better text her right now. I need to know what we’re working with here!" 

Nodding silently the blonde sent the message, smiling softly at the response. 

_Olive green creme and black :)_

Relaying the message he buckled in before allowing his mother to take him to a rental shop to pick out his suit. After the strenuous ordeal he sent a message telling Anna his tux was ordered and hoped his tie was the right colour green. Promising to meet her for lunch the following day he went home with his mom, enjoying the evening with his family. 

The next two weeks went by in a flash and before he knew it it was prom night. Looking in the mirror he grumbled feeling wrong. His hair was tamed, slicked back into a severe hairstyle, his tie was askew, and no matter what he did it constantly was tweaked, his suit jacket was the only thing that didn’t have something wrong. 

"You look handsome. Now get away from that mirror, get in that truck, and go get your girl!" His mother instructed, pushing his lower back to get him moving. Leaning down to kiss her cheek he smiled and jogged out to the truck, a smile forming on his face. 

Turning into her drive he was met by the night guard, a friendly man who seemed to have no problems with him and let him in with a friendly smile and wave. 

"You clean up nice." 

Looking up at Elsa he flushed, rubbing his neck. 

"Thank you." Stepping beside her he smiled down at the blonde, chuckling when she fixed his tie. 

"Honestly. 19 years old and you can’t even tie your own tie." 

Anna’s voice came from the direction of the stairs, laughter ringing like a bell. 

"Elsa not everyone is a perfectionist like you." 

Turning to see his date Kristoff fought against the sensation of his jaw dropping at the sight. Anna was dressed in a ball gown, the olive green pleats were framed by creme, and folded into deep green. Her torso was wrapped in a black bodice, while deep green off the shoulder straps held it up. Embroidered on the front was a pattern he had seen many times around the house, and figured it was something related to the family. 

"You look absolutely stunning." He breathed, eyes wide. Reaching out a hand to her his smile widened when she placed her tiny hand in his, immediately a smile lit up her face as well. 

"You don’t look so bad yourself." She quipped, before frowning, studying him momentarily before reaching a hand up and mussing his hair, continuing to ruffle the blonde locks until she was pleased with the way they fell over his forehead just barely brushing his eyes. 

"There. Now you look perfect." She commented, nudging him with her shoulder before turning to Elsa. 

"Well, how do we look?" 

Smiling wide Elsa nodded her approval. 

"You make a wonderful pair." Making room for their parents she smiled when her sister forced her into their pictures as well. Once the pictures were done the pair slid into the truck before making their way to the dance. 

Kristoff was surprised when Anna demanded they take his truck, figuring she would prefer to arrive in a limo or fancy car. When he had expressed such concerns the redhead had only looked at him like he was dense before shrugging. 

"Like I’m going to go to my senior prom in anything but this beautiful girl. In your dreams." 

And just like that it was decided. 

Pulling into the parking lot of the school he chuckled softly at the excitement shining bright in her eyes. 

"Come on, let’s go find everyone." 

Taking Anna’s hand he led the way into the gym where everything was set up. They weren’t a huge class, so the large gymnasium was the perfect size for the tables and the dancing space. 

Following the redhead when she caught sight of Merida and Rapunzel he spoke with the women for a time before excusing himself after catching sight of Eugene and Hiccup. 

As the night wore on he realized for the first time in his life he had friends worth keeping. Sven had even showed up a little late, dragging a blushing Sitron behind. Throughout the night he found himself partnered with each of his friends, at one point even dancing with a grumbling Eugene, both embarrassed but enjoying the friendship none the less. 

The best part of his night was seeing Anna’s face light up when she was announced Prom Queen, and Eugene’s look of horror when it was announced he took King. He wasn’t able to hold back the small spike of jealousy that lanced through his chest at the sight of Anna wrapped in Eugene’s arms for their dance, but the moment their eyes met during one of their turns it melted away. There was nothing to worry about. She didn’t want Eugene, and in turn Eugene had no feelings for her.

The night ended on a high note, but no matter how much fun he had truly had, he was happy when it was all over, shedding his jacket as soon as he was back in the truck. 

"You really don’t like dressing up do you?" Anna giggled looking over at him as she buckled herself in. 

Blushing he shrugged, setting the jacket in the back seat. 

"No I don’t really like dressing up. I don’t feel that comfortable in expensive clothes…" 

Leaning over Anna kissed his cheek lovingly. 

"Thank you for doing it for me." 

"May I?" He asked softly reaching up to touch her cheek. Blushing she nodded smile over taking her lips. Leaning forward he pressed a light kiss to her lips, surprised, but not unhappy, when she deepened it. Pulling away he smiled pressing a kiss to her temple. Dropping her off at the estate he waited until she had gone inside to return to his apartment, happily shedding the pieces of his suite before falling into bed, happy he had made the decision to go.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here's the second post for the week!  
> Once again I became super awkward writing this piece, and I think it shows even worse than in Passing Notes. I’m so sorry for the awkward exchange, and super short prom scene. My own senior prom was nothing like this as I went with a friend, my significant other at the time being unable to attend due to her mother. As we have established I cannot write summaries. Nope. Can’t do it.
> 
> I track the tags IASWAG verse and It All Started With A Glance tags on tumblr :3  
> my tumblr is aurorathegoblinking by the way if anyone is interested!


End file.
